


[Podfic] the joy you longed to know

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drugs, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicidal Sherlock, poetic prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You’re fine.</em><br/> <br/><em>You work. You work. You work. You work.</em><br/> <br/><em>You bounce from crime scene to crime scene, no patience for the in-between timewasting of ordinary lives. You fill the days, the hours, the minutes and seconds and nanoseconds with case after case after case. You try to ignore the silent itch slithering in your veins, crawling beneath your skin, burning in the crook of your arm. You hold everyone at arm’s length, wrapping yourself in condescension, wearing it like a coat, the collar pulled up high to protect your own too-vulnerable neck.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the joy you longed to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huddersandhiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the joy you longed to know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632005) by [hudders-and-hiddles (huddersandhiddles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles). 



> Thanks to hudders-and-hiddles for granting permission to record. Although this was written at a different time by a different author, it very much feels like the compliment to [darcylindbergh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh)'s [in the ether, in the heavens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4573389). So sorry about the angst-fest (it's not over just yet!), but these fics are lovely and the poetic prose posed a different sort of challenge for me. As always, thanks for listening! ♡

 

Length: 15:00

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1aaihv2fgsmlg5g/the+joy+you+longed+to+know+by+hudders-and-hiddles.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zi4z5bjk3jci4ij/the+joy+you+longed+to+know+by+hudders-and-hiddles.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-joy-you-longed-to-know-by-hudders-and-hiddles))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Cry No More (Live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCfxkTDDFhk) \- Vaults


End file.
